


Flawless

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-20
Updated: 2001-01-20
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray watches Benny sleep.





	Flawless

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Flawless

Standard Disclaimer. Why yes, I am making obscene amounts of money from this. Really. I found a dime on the ground yesterday. Does that count? Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to or visit http://members.nbci.com/dueSou and http://www.learnlink.emory.edu/~sdelcul 

# Flawless 

He rubbed his eyes against the growing light and smiled. It wasn't often that Benny outslept him, but while Ray had been on regular duty, Fraser had been on double duty as punishment for his last involvement in one of Ray's cases. With his own family out of town, Ray had persuaded Fraser to stay over. 

The Mountie's light skin had made a beautiful contrast to the dark sheets and to Ray's Italian complexion. Ray was tempted to wake him up, but yielded to the more subtle pleasure of watching him sleep. He couldn't resist sliding the sheet down a bit more so he could see the fine tension in smooth muscles and tendons. His eyes moved over one shoulder and settled on the curve of Ben's neck, head tucked over one arm, breath gently stirring the hair on his forearm. 

Ray sat up suddenly before remembering that he had decided not to wake Fraser. Not wanting to miss out though, he pulled the sheet all the way down Fraser's back to admire his love. 

In doing so however, he also revealed the imperfection that marred that perfect, wonderful back. A scar. From his bullet. From his gun. 

Disgusted with himself he fled. 

* * *

Moments later Fraser woke up, slightly chilled. Alone.


End file.
